


Not Giving Up

by WintersLoneWolf



Series: Snippets of Different Lives [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: Ahsoka calms Barriss’s doubts.





	Not Giving Up

“Hey. Look at me.” Ahsoka grabs her by the chin and turns her face so that their gazes lock.

“I will never give up on you, okay?” Barriss nods, aware of the promise shining in Ahsoka’s eyes, and the Togruta kisses her reassuringly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Barriss nuzzles into the warm embrace with an increased feeling of hopefulness. Barriss had come to Ahsoka – full of self-doubt over the war – in the hopes that she could make her feel better. And she did. There was no doubt that Ahsoka would ever lie to her; the woman was earnest.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos, comment or whatever please! If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
